And I Was His
by CookieNikie
Summary: It's the time of the Annual Fall Ball at the Cullen Mansion where a charming, handsome man takes Bella's breath away. Who could this unbearably sweet, gallant, young man be?


**Hello again!**

**This is my first one-shot. I hope you like it.**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own these characters.**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

And I Was His

I woke up to the sunlight seeping into my room, the birds chirping merrily. I looked at my bedside clock and noted that it was 7.00 am, too early to wake up on a Sunday. I groaned and flipped on my other side on the bed and as I was in the transition between half-asleep and asleep, my iPhone blared loudly, effectively ending my chances of sleeping.

Looking at the caller-id, it showed that Pixie was calling. Of course, it had to be Alice, calling at the crack of dawn, for me, on a Sunday. I pressed the answer button.

"Bella, wake up! We have to get ready for the Annual Fall Ball!" screamed Alice from the other end.

Oh, right, I forgot about that completely. The Annual Fall Ball was a masked event held every year at the Cullen Mansion. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were the richest couple in the whole of California. Even being so wealthy, Esme Cullen was the most humble and caring human being I had ever met. She was the most famous interior designer in the continent of US and I was very lucky to be working for her. She frequently visited me in my cubicle and we chit-chatted for a long time on boring days. I had gained a loving friend and mentor in her form.

"Alice, it's 7 in the morning. The Ball is almost 12 hrs away!" I groaned, getting up from bed and starting making myself a cup of coffee. How my best friend in the whole world could be my exact opposite was beyond me.

"Pish Posh, you know how beauty takes time and for you I need at least three hours. So wake up properly and I'm coming over in 15 minutes. Toodles!" she said and cut of the call even before I could get a word in. Beauty, my foot.

I was not like the normal girls who loved to dress up and put on makeup. I absolutely detested getting fancy. I liked to remain in the background, not the one in the limelight.

I finished my cup of coffee and stumbled through the apartment to take a shower. As I finished, I heard Alice getting comfortable on my bed. I entered my room to see her taking out her 'Beauty Kit' as she called it. I groaned again.

"Alice, you know that I love you, but do you _have_ to subject me to this torture every time you come over?" I asked her as I put on a baby pink tank top and cute jean shorts.

"Yes, it's my job to get you all riled up and irritated. You know, every one has to have their dose of fun. Now get your butt in the kitchen and make me some coffee. And yeah, you can have your breakfast too." Alice + Caffeine = Energized-more-than-necessary Pixie.

I fixed my breakfast of cereal and gave Alice her coffee. She was jabbering away the names of the shops we were going to hit for 'The Perfect Dress' for the Ball. I swear that her closet back at her apartment is bigger than my living room and kitchen combined. Still, no one can stop the Shopping Maniac from buying more clothes.

After finishing up my morning routine, we took Alice's Porsche to the mall. She dragged me from one store to the other, always running and talking a mile a minute. She shoved me into the dressing room with a big pile of gowns, in every size and style. At last, we found a dress that suited all of Alice's standards. It was a deep blue, midnight gown with small silver sequins decorating it haphazardly. It flowed till my knees, making it look like running water and made me look taller than I was. It made me look beautiful, for once.

Alice squealed. "Oh my God, this is it. You look so pretty!" She had found a silver coloured dress with a black pattern of swirls which hit just above her knees and made her petite form look totally gorgeous.

We found the 'Amazing Shoes' to go with our dresses and finally the whole ordeal ended. After grabbing a sandwich and milkshake at the Food Court for lunch, we went to her apartment to Dress and Prep.

She sat me in the Chair of Eternal Torture, as I liked to call it. She just couldn't see why I didn't like to go through the process of getting prepped up. What she didn't understand was that, in simple words, I didn't like it. I plugged my iPod in my ears and settled down to relax while she poked and prodded at my hair. Once she was satisfied, she began on my makeup. I zoned out after she started applying some cream which smelt like honey. She woke me up with a yell and told me to put on my dress and shoes. I borrowed her delicate necklace made up of stars embedded of diamonds and I was ready to go.

I looked in the full length mirror, and I couldn't believe it. My hair was curled at the bottom and looked absolutely silky. The dress fit me like a glove and made me look stunning. Overall, I liked the whole outcome.

"Thank You, Alice! I love it!" I squealed and she smiled, widely. She had put on dress and everything some time when I was admiring myself. She handed me a silver mask which was very elegant with tufts of silver hair attached to it. She had a similar one in black colour.

We left the apartment at a quarter to seven. Arriving at the mansion, we saw hundreds of cars parked along the street. Esme was at the entrance to greet the guests. Beside her was a blond, tall man with a warm smile.

"Bella, dear, how nice to see you. This is Carlisle. Carlisle, Bella, my most trusted employee." Carlisle shaked my hand my greeted me with a "Hello, Bella. I've heard so much about you. Glad to finally make your acquaintance."

"Good Evening, Esme, Carlisle. This is my best friend, Alice. She is a fashion designer and you must have heard of Pixie, which she owns." I said with a smile. Alice was smiling hugely.

"Oh! I love those dresses you made for the winter. So delicate." Esme said.

"Thank You, Esme! I love it when people appreciate what I have done." Alice loved it when people recognized her.

Just then a big, burly man came behind Carlisle and clapped him on the shoulder. With him was a tall, leonine blond.

"Bella and Alice, this is Emmett," referring to the big guy "my elder son and Jasper," the blond "my nephew." said Carlisle. He moved into the hall as the rest of the guests started coming in.

"Pleased to meet you Bella, Alice" said Emmett with a grin and wink. "My younger brother, Edward, will be around here somewhere. See you later!" and he strolled away.

I looked at Jasper who had his eyes fixed on Alice. Alice, too, looked stunned. They were in a kind of a trance, looking like they were a thousand miles away, seeing only the other. I cleared my throat.

"Hello, Bella." Jasper said with a quick glance in my direction. He turned again to Alice and said softly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice." He lifted her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Alice giggled and he whisked her away for a dance. It looked like I was on my own now.

I went to take some juice at the assortment table. I was looking around the massive hall, watching the people dance gracefully. Suddenly, I felt someone watching me. I whipped my head, and standing directly in front of me, on the opposite side of the room was a tall man with brown hair. I felt a magnetic pull towards him and I could not understand it. I remained in my place as he crossed the floor coming towards me. Even wearing his mask, I could tell that he was insanely handsome with a strong, angular face. His hair, I could now make out, was not brown, but a rich bronze. He was wearing a forest green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slacks. As I raised my eyes to his, it took my breath away. They were a sparkling, jade green with a depth that made it seem that he was looking into my very soul. He came to a stop in front of me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, with a voice like velvet. It made me tingle all over. He extended his hand.

"Yes." I replied. Why did this beautiful being want to dance with me? I was already attracted to him and he had just said exactly five words to me. I placed my hand in his and he swooped me to the dance floor. The second my hand touched his, I felt warmth and a cackling electricity sweep in to me.

He placed one of his other hands on my waist and I kept my hand on his shoulder. I, not being able to dance, he still twirled me effortlessly on the floor. I lost track of time dancing with him, gazing into his deep, intelligent eyes. I don't know how many songs we danced to but after a while, we were the only ones on the dance floor. Everyone had backed away to form a circle in which we were lost in our own world. As the current song came an end he took a step back, released his hold on my waist, and bent down to kiss my hand. I could only stare at his eyes as he did this. His lips to my skin ignited a fire inside me and I could not contain my small gasp. He smiled, a ridiculously heart-stopping crooked smile, which made me forget how to breathe. I was lost to him. And I didn't even know his name. He pulled me by my hand to the end of the room, where it was empty, the couples now dancing again.

He led me to the bar, and we just sat on the stools, looking at each other. He was the one to break the silence.

"May I know your name, Angel?" he asked me. His nickname made me swoon and I had to take a deep breath to answer him.

"Isn't this why, this event is a masked event? So that we do not come to know the other?" he took my hand as I answered and locked out fingers together.

"Witty, polite and beautiful. I'm Edward Cullen. But I guarantee you that I will get your name, through your own mouth, before this night is over." He said with a smirk and a wicked glint in his eyes.

Then it struck me that he was Esme's and Carlisle's son. And then it all clicked. _Edward Cullen_. The renowned Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen who was the head of Cullen Enterprises that had all of the major companies under them. The company which was the No. 1 industry in the whole world and which had been awarded innumerable awards from a very long time.

Esme Cullen. Edward Cullen. She had talked about him many times, but I hadn't made the connection. And now this immensely rich, beautiful man, who had women fawning over him from the age of 16 to 60, thought I was beautiful. I was star struck and not figuratively.

"We will see about that." I said breathlessly. He was staring at me with such intensity that I could no longer breathe, only drink him in.

He stood up from the bar stool and for a minute I thought that he was going to leave me. I wouldn't be surprised. Who was I, an insignificant woman in front of him, and also not as beautiful as him. But just that thought caused me to ache. I felt oddly besotted towards him and like separation of any kind would bring immense pain that I could not bear.

Instead he came in front of me and parted my knees with his other hand and stood between them. Earlier when I couldn't breathe, now I was hyperventilating. Having him so close, he was playing havoc with all of my senses.

He raised his hand and tucked a strand of hair that was at the periphery of my face behind my ear. He then stroked my face, from my forehead to my chin. I was trembling from the close proximity. He then bent his face and pressed a kiss just below my ear. That was my undoing and I released my breath with a whoosh and let out a breathy moan. I wrapped my hands around the base of his neck and as he started peppering my face with small kisses, I slid my hands into his hair. It was so soft and silky, just as I imagined it. His lips were a millimeter from my own, his sweet breath blowing on my face, my mouth, when he asked me,

"Angel, will you be opposed if I kissed you?"

What a ridiculous question to ask. As if he wasn't already kissing my every inch with a single touch and burning my body from the inside, making the unusual fire spread to every inch of my body, making it feel delicious.

My only answer was to close the gap separating our lips. He let out a growl as my lips touched his. It was pure bliss, anticipation, need, hunger, everything rolled into one. His hand left my face as he firmly held onto my waist with both hands. I tugged his hair, making him rougher, both of us devouring the other. We parted for much needed oxygen.

Breathing was totally overrated. If I didn't have to breathe I wouldn't have stopped kissing him.

Even though his mouth left mine, he trailed kisses over my neck, eyelids and collarbone. I threw my head back in ecstasy. Nothing could compare to Edward's lips on my skin, and I let out a load moan, which was thankfully swallowed by the air because of the loud music. I bit his earlobe, and in return, he growled in my neck, the vibrations making me feel more alive than ever.

I looked him in the eyes and again, I was falling. How can a man affect me so? This was new, but it also felt so right.

"Don't let go off me." I whispered to him, the pain masking my tone. If I had to be away from him for even a short period of time, it felt unbearable to even think so. I had never felt so vulnerable before.

"Never, my Angel." He replied in a soft voice, kissing me on my cheek.

I closed my eyes and rested my read on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Rapid, fast, as was mine. He buried his face into my hair and I could feel him inhaling deeply. He tightened his arms around my waist, as I pressed closer into him.

After an immeasurable amount of time, I looked up to see Alice staring at me with her mouth open. It was not a common occurrence that I let any man be near me, let alone hold me. She motioned with her hand that we had to leave and I frowned, feeling sad.

Edward noticed this and asked me what was wrong. I told him that I had to leave. Sadness and longing graced his eyes and he held me even closer.

I found a paper and a pen on the bar table in front of me and I tore a piece of the paper and wrote my number. I handed it to Edward who look confused as he read the numbers.

I asked him a simple question as I disengaged myself from him.

"Do you know how to speak Italian?" I asked him as I stroked him hair. I knew that Esme was part Italian, so possibly he knew the language too.

"Yes, my mother taught me when I was young. What has this got to do with anything?" he said, looking for answers in my eyes.

I stood up to give him one last kiss and whispered on his lips,

"People call me Beautiful. Goodbye, Edward. I hope to see you soon." I then turned around and walked towards Alice and together we bid the hosts goodbye.

Just before I left the hall to go on the street, I turned around and glanced at Edward, who had a beautiful smile on his perfect face. He whispered my name and even though I was far away, I could make it out. He blew me a kiss which fluttered my heart…

And I was his.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Thank You for Reading.**

**:)**


End file.
